Changes Version 2
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: The second version of my Story Changes. After a hard case Temperance and Camille fall into each others arms after a few too many drinks, but then love comes into the picture to complicate things and Angela and Booth add humor FEMSLASH Cam/Tempe


So this is the second and more explicit version of my Story Changes I hope it's good because I really thought it was pretty damn amazing to write!

* * *

The past three weeks had been quite difficult to get through and those words, especially coming from me, held great meaning. The remains that I had been identifying were those of a four year old boy, and the damage that had been done to him had brought tears to my eyes. Crying was a thing that I rarely did, but in this case, my emotions had overwhelmed me and there had been nothing that I could do to hold them back. The tears that had burned my eyes had burned everyone's. Emotions had been high for all of us, especially Booth. I knew that seeing such a young child's remains disturbed him, because of Parker and I hated seeing my partner in so much pain, but there had been nothing that I could do to make things better. Booth had been the reason that I had spent endless hours examining the remains of this young boy. His family would get the closure that they desperately needed and I knew that by doing so I would help Booth as well as the boy's family.

Now though everything was complete, it was done and over now and I was thankful. The weekends spent in the lab would come to an end. It had felt as though all of us lived there for the past weeks and I was more than happy to be going home to my nice and comfortable bed, or that was what I had thought Friday night. Cam had suggested a night of drinks and I had agreed to go, but everyone else seemed to have plans. Angela and Hodgins were going away for the weekend and Booth was spending the time with his son and surprisingly Zack had a date. All of us had needed time apart and that was obvious at that point, but I still blame them all for the way I woke up Saturday morning.

* * *

My head was pounding, but I tolerated the pain. I slowly managed to open my eyes and I realized that I didn't recognize my surroundings and if that wasn't scary enough I felt a pair of warm arms around me. A set of red digits glared at me and I squeezed my eyes shut in response. The blinding red digits had alerted me to the time which was 5:27 AM, which explained the darkened state of the room. I felt a hand stroking my breast, three soft fingers were rubbing my nipple and I released a soft groan at the sensation, and to make things even better two warm breasts were rubbing up against my back. Slowly I rolled over to see the woman that was lying next to me, and I was completely shocked to find Camille Saroyan lying next to me. I silently thought to myself the moment I realized this.

We had consumed a rather large amount of alcohol which had obviously led to the state we were currently in. The previous night had been caused by large quantities of alcohol, but I could not help but feel that other things had led up to this moment. In my mind, it seemed as though we had wanted this moment and we'd been working towards it for a long time. I observed her sleeping form and continued to sink into deep thought. Cam's arms were still wrapped tightly around me and I decided to wrap mine around her. Our breasts were touching innocently if such a touch could ever be considered innocent at all. I smiled as I continued to gaze at her and I thought that maybe this happening hadn't been as surprising as I had originally thought. My eyes slid closed after a few silent moments and I felt as though this was bliss, total and complete bliss. The next time my eyes opened however, I was met with a not so pleasant sight.

* * *

I could feel Cam shifting next to me as she was waking up. Our breasts rubbed and I swallowed a moan. I could picture the startled expression on her face in my mind's eye. She began shifting away from me the moment that she realized that I was the one she had fallen asleep with and I tried to pull her closer but she moved away every time I reached out to her. Sometime in the middle of my sleep she had become my pillow and I hated to feel her moving away from me. I hated the feeling of her moving away from me and I continued to struggle to pull her back to me. After a continued struggle between us, I allowed my eyes to flutter open and the expression on her face was startling.

Cam looked incredibly fearful when my eyes caught hers. I tried to smile at her, hoping that it may calm her down, but it failed. I had adjusted to the idea of what we done earlier that morning when I had woken up and obviously she needed the time to adjust to last night's events. I continued to hold onto her, hoping that she might calm down a little bit, but she continued to look just as fearful as before. I was at a loss, I didn't have any idea as to what I should do, and so I slowly lifted myself up and continued to hold Cam in my arms.

"I would understand if you wanted time to be alone," I whispered. The words had escaped from my lips before I even knew what I was saying. I did understand from the look on her face that she needed time to digest this bit of information. A large part of me wanted to be with her so much right now, but I did understand that she needed time to think and I slowly managed to lift myself up and untangle from the warm sheets, but the moment I stood I regretted it. Her expression became less fearful in response to my movement, but the look that replaced it was one of need. I maneuvered myself back under the warmth of the sheets and held her in my arms. She looked so incredibly beautiful just lying there in my arms and she seemed so comfortable just lying there too. Last night had been amazing even if it had been a result of excessive amounts of alcohol and just the thought of last night led me to hold her closer. Earlier I had only thought of how surprising or not so surprising it was that we had ended up here and now I allowed myself to remember the soft sensual touches that we had shared last night. The thought caused a shiver to run up my spine and it did not go unnoticed by Cam and she grinned.

Her lips were tempting me, and I could not resist the temptation for longer than a second, that beautiful grin that had graced her lips had been damn near irresistible. Our lips met, but her reaction was delayed and then I was startled to feel her tongue softly caressing mine. I released a soft sigh of content as our tongues softly tangled. Sometime during our lip lock I had rolled on top of her and I was pinning her down on the mattress. The second we parted though the look on her face said it all, she had moved me into my current position. I remembered that from last night, she liked me on top and I leaned down and pressed our lips together. One of Camille's fingers was slowly sliding down towards my center as we continued to kiss, and I felt my body shiver as she drew closer. We parted for a moment, my eyes became locked on hers and I grabbed her wrist and her hand was soon in mine, I had luckily grabbed her before her finger had managed to reach my center.

"Camille," I began softly, "Are you sure about this?" I asked in a soft whisper. Her eyes locked on mine once again and they answered my question before her lips moved to answer. She kissed me in the next moment to make sure that I was completely reassured of her answer and the moment our lips parted she spoke.

"Of course I'm sure Temperance," She whispered softly, "I have never been so sure of anything before," She added before our lips locked again and her fingers began to enter my center. I groaned at the warm touch, and she continued to stroke me. The feeling of her finger inside of me made me insane and she was quickly adding another digit and then finally a third and all I could do was pull her lips back to mine. I groaned into her mouth as she continued to pump me in a slow teasing manner. Her warm fingers felt incredible as they worked their magic on me and I couldn't help but release another pleasured groan. "You like that," She whispered and all I heard was the uncertainty in her voice. I pulled her lips to mine and tried to kiss all the uncertainty away, but when I pulled back and gazed into her eyes she looked almost petrified. Her fingers had stilled their motions and I was unhappy with that knowledge, I missed the warm strokes of her fingers.

"Baby," I whispered softly to her, still trying to push away her uncertainty, "I wouldn't groan like that if it didn't feel good," I whimpered gently into her ear. She seemed slightly reassured, but there was still a hint of uncertainty readable on her face and I wasn't sure exactly what to say, but I knew I'd have to try. "Sweetie," I began softly, "You don't have to be nervous," I said softly as I gently nuzzled her. She smiled at me quite weakly, and she mumbled something that I could not hear. "I didn't hear you Babe," I whispered softly and she became flushed with embarrassment. "If it's been awhile I understand," I began quite nervous myself, because I didn't want to say anything that might hurt her. She looked at me with confusion etched into her beautiful features. "I mean since you were with a woman, I mean, I haven't in awhile, and," I was at a complete loss of words and I was stumbling over myself in the worst way.

"I've never," She began, "I've never been with a woman, before," She stopped right there and I knew exactly what she meant. She had never been with a woman before last night. Now I understood her feelings of uncertainty, and I slowly took hold of her hand, removing her fingers from my entrance and the moment I slipped her fingers between my own I missed the feeling of them lying dormant at my entrance. I lay her on her back and whispered to her softly as I left a wet trail of kisses down her stomach. I looked to her sweet warmth and slowly began to part her legs with my hands. I dipped one finger into her wet heat and slipped it out just as quickly as it had entered, and I placed the digit in between my lips.

"You taste so good," I whispered softly before leaning in to kiss her lips gently. She released a soft groan as my tongue slid against hers and my forefinger and thumb began pinching one of her hardened nipples. She moaned so loudly at the touch mostly out of surprise and our lips parted as I trailed down to capture her other breast. My tongue circled her nipple gently as Camille panted. I enjoyed torturing her so very much, and hearing her whimpers of approval only forced me to continue my sweet torture of her two gorgeous breasts. The nipple that I had been teasing with my fingers was now being assaulted by my lips and vise versa. My free hand was slowly making its way down Cam's amazing body and when it reached her lower lips I could tease her no longer. She was so wet and it was all for me. My lips slowly kissed their way down her stomach and my tongue swirled around her belly button before continuing it's decent towards her wet and inviting opening. She released quite the sound the moment I parted her lips with my tongue, but I enjoyed hearing it nonetheless. My motions were tentative at first but as I continued exploring her walls I found all the spots that made her scream. My thumb was adding to her pleasure as I used it to stroke her clit, and she was so close to release. I removed my thumb and I heard her groan in discontent but in the next moment I took the swollen muscle between my lips and suckled on it and the response I received was one of great pleasure.

"Tempe please," She groaned as I ran my tongue over the swollen, sensitive muscle. I slid a single finger into her opening as I continued to torment her swollen clit with my skilled tongue. The slender digit was rubbing her extremely sensitive walls in just the right places and in just the right manner. I continued to rub my finger against the extremely sensitive spot, and while doing so I nibbled gently at her clit, and the sound I was given in response was music to my ears. I didn't think I could ever tire of hearing her scream my name as I tortured her with warm licks of my tongue and thrusts of my finger. Torturing her was however losing my excitement and I could no longer deny Camille of her orgasm. I slipped my tongue back into her tight opening where I quickly found that extra sensitive spot I had been rubbing with my finger. The moment I ran my tongue along the sweet spot I was graced with the tightening of Cam's muscles around me as she came. I slowly slid my tongue from her warm depths only to allow myself the pleasure of licking up her sweet cum.

"You taste so good Baby," I whispered as I continued to lick up her sweet juices, every drop of her sweetness was sliding down my throat and I savored it, before I moved myself to see my girl's beautiful face and she just smiled. I laid my head on her shoulder and we dozed off together in post sex bliss.

* * *

The Monday after a long case meant that I had to sit in my office and place my signature on a ridiculous number of lines. It also meant that Camille was not with me. The entire day we were apart and all I wanted was for her to be there with me and as lunch time approached I lifted the phone at my desk to my ear and dialed her office. After one ring she answered the phone and I smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hey Baby," I whispered affectionately at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Temperance," She whispered softly and I smiled at the love I heard in her voice. The line was silent for a few minutes and I chose to speak. "I miss you Camille," I mumbled and I felt as though I could hear her smiling. "Would you come and visit me later," I added innocently and she hung up on me. Moments later however she was in my office and I was startled at her appearance, but I smiled and her lips met mine. She dared to part my lips with her tongue and I groaned at the sweet intrusion. Breath soon became an issue and she pulled away from me and walked towards the open door and I let out a soft whimper thinking that she was leaving, but instead she shut the door and walked back over to me with an innocent smile. Her hands fell on my hips and I enjoyed the gentle touch and soon her lips fell onto mine.

Our kiss grew deeper and as it did I felt Camille's hand slid under my shirt and I enjoyed the soft touch of her hand and the moment she cupped my breast I moaned. My legs felt incredibly weak underneath of me as she continued to stroke my breast, Cam quickly realized how unstable my legs were and lifted me up. My legs were wrapped tightly around her hips and she carried me towards the door and for a spilt second all I could feel was the jolt of pain that raced up my spine, and then I was blessed with the soft feeling of Camille's right hand crawling up my thigh. At that moment I was very thankful that I had chosen to wear a skirt as my body tingled at the feather light touch of Cam's hand drawing closer to my center and the moment she reached me she released a surprised gasp and I smirked. Maybe I had planned for this to happen today, not consciously but subconsciously. I was strictly against involving my personal life and work, but right now was different all I wanted was to feel Camille's soft touch.

Slowly she recovered from the shock and she dipped her finger into my entrance and I lost all thought at that moment. The one finger quickly became two and she continued to tease me with the two slender digits, before three became necessary. My juices were freely slipping down my legs as Camille continued thrusting her fingers into me and my moans were covered by her mouth being glued to mine. I was so close and I knew it. Camille's fingers had been curling up inside of me and stoking me in just the right spots and one digit rubbed me in the perfect spot and I came right into her hand and I screamed Cam, so loud I was sure that the entire Jeffersonian had heard. My head slumped against her shoulder and she carried me over to the couch and I nuzzled her softly. "I love you Camille," I whispered as she held me in her arms. My words caused her to stiffen but she relaxed after a moment. The next time she spoke to me however she pretended like those four words had never escaped my lips and it hurt. I had never felt this way before and it felt like she didn't care, but I continued to remain calm in her arms.

"You should sleep Baby," She mumbled softly into my ear and we both lay down on the couch and I cuddled into her and fell asleep. Lying there with Camille felt amazing, she was so incredibly soft when it came to things like this and knowing her as I had for the past two years I would have never believed that she was like this. When I opened my eyes and found myself all alone I was very close to tears, but then I realized that she had left me a note and had wrapped me up in the blanket that usually resided in my closet.

_Hey Baby,_

_I had to go and pick something up, I'll be back soon. Booth called and said he would be by around three thirty to pick up the paperwork for the case._

_Cam XOXO_

Cam had been really sweet with her note and it surprised me that she would write something like that, but it really didn't matter. The moment I looked up from the note I realized that Angela had appeared and she wore a smirk. "Did you have fun with the boss this weekend?" She said with a grin and I blushed. After a second I nodded in response to her question. "She should be back soon," Angela added as the room became uncomfortable with silence.

"How long ago did she leave," I asked somewhat nervously. Angela tilted her head back in thought and just then Camille appeared again and I smiled at her. The moment that Camille realized that Angela was in the office she attempted to be too professional. "I brought you lunch, Dr. Brennan," She whispered and I could not contain my laughter and neither could Angela.

"Cam you don't have to act professional, the whole building heard you give Bren an orgasm this morning, everyone knows it's an act so you shouldn't even bother," Angela said quite bluntly. Both Camille and I turned a deep red at Angela's words, mostly because we knew how true they were. "Hell I think they heard you in China," Angela added as an exaggeration and I was about to tell her that that was impossible, but she gave me a look and I closed my mouth. After a few moments though Angela slipped out of my office and I was very grateful and I could tell that Camille was feeling the same way. She came over to me with a bag and a drink holder, and I saw that she had a smoothie. She placed the straw to her lips and I watched as she swallowed the orange colored liquid and when she put the beverage down I looked up at her and pouted and in response she smiled at me.

"You look absolutely adorable when you do that," She whispered softly before leaning in to kiss me. She tasted like mango and I enjoyed the sweet taste as I brought my tongue to hers. The kiss ended all too soon though, but Cam quickly noticed the response my body had made to the overwhelming sensation of her warm lips on mine. Camille made quick work of my shirt buttons and soon the article was tossed to the side and her tongue was licking the silky fabric of my bra in an attempt to arouse me even more. She soon began undoing the clasp of my bra and my breasts were being pleasured by the warmth of Cam's wet tongue. She ran a trail of hot wet kisses along each breast and I could not prevent the groan that passed through my lips at the gentle touch. After a few minutes of the much needed teasing her lips were once again on mine and we shared a quick kiss before she pulled away and stood to grab the bag on my desk. The moment she returned she handed me a salad that contained grilled chicken and romaine lettuce as well as grated carrots and my favorite grape tomatoes. I smiled at her in thanks and she leaned in and quickly pressed her lips to mine, before reaching for my discarded button up pale blue shirt and slipping it up my arms and over my shoulders, but she left the buttons undone for her own viewing pleasure.

"Thank you," I whispered softly before pulling her lips to mine in a searing kiss. The mango taste once again overwhelmed me and all I wanted in that moment was to steal her mango flavored smoothie, but it was obvious from her expression when we pulled apart that she had known my thoughts. She handed the orange colored beverage to me only it was a full container and I realized that she had gotten me one too and I gave her yet another smile. The office grew silent as we both enjoyed our lunch, but the moment we had both stopped chewing our lips locked together again. The moment we pulled apart again I spoke, "Camille, I love you." I felt as though I could never possibly be happier than I was when I was with Camille, and I knew telling her I loved her was putting my heart on the line, but I meant it and I had to say it. Her response to my words was a kiss and the moment she pulled back she gave me a smile.

"I love you too Temperance," She whispered and the moment the words left her lips my mind ran away. She made me feel so incredible and I couldn't deny it, I had never told someone I had been so intimate with that I loved them, and I'd never received such a passionate I love you myself. Her hand had cupped my breast while I was lost in thought and before I could release a single sound the sound of a throat being cleared fell on my ears. I looked up to see Booth standing in the doorway of my office and the sight was followed by his voice.

"Am I interrupting something?"


End file.
